E então, tudo acaba
by SmellyCat81
Summary: 1 Shot - Noite de 31 de Outubro de 1981


O vento soprava lentamente do lado de fora da casa, brincando com as folhas das árvores que emitiam um som tranquilo quando batiam umas nas outras. Parecia mais uma noite calma e monótona. Mas não era.

Os pequenos e abafados risos do menininho sentado no chão com o pai podiam ser ouvidos por sua mãe que acompanhava a cena da divisória entre a cozinha e a sala, a felicidade do filho era tanta que ela não se lembrava mais de suas preocupações, ela simplesmente se dava o luxo de esquecer que sua família estava sendo literalmente caçada.

A criança continuava a rir e apontar alegremente para as faíscas que o pai lançava com seu varinha, o bebê tinha uma expressão fascinada no rosto, como se nunca tivesse visto tantas cores bonitas.

A mãe olha no relógio e percebe que já é tarde, ela lança um olhar para o marido e para o filho, com o coração partido de ter que acabar com aquele momento 'James...' Ela primeiro sussurrou, esperando que o marido não escutasse, ela só queria olhar para os dois mais um pouco.

Cinco minutos se passaram e ela percebe que realmente precisa colocar o filho para dormir, o bebê começa a bocejar constantemente 'James, Harry precisa dormir agora.' Ela diz, sem perceber que dava um sorriso cansado, James faz mais algumas faíscas saírem de sua varinha, fazendo o bebê rir mais do que antes.

'James..' Ela chama novamente ao ver Harry bocejar mais uma vez.

Ele pega o menininho no colo e vai até ela, deixando a varinha em cima do sofá. Ela pega o filho no colo 'Está cansado, não é Harry querido?'

James beija sua testa, mas antes que ele diga qualquer coisa um barulho altíssimo vem da entrada da casa, ele corre até lá e alguns segundos depois volta ao encontro de sua esposa e filho 'Lily é ele! Pegue Harry e vá! Eu vou segura-lo!'.

O mundo parece parar aos seus olhos, Lily segura a criança junto a seu colo e corre em direção às escadas, lágrimas que antes eram criadas em seus olhos, agora caíam livremente. Mas nada se comparava ao que ela sentiu ao ouvir a risada fria da pessoa que queria destruír seu mundo feliz.

O riso ecooa pela casa e antes de Lily conseguir chegar às escadas, ela ouve as palavras que destruiriam seu final feliz, um jato de luz verde e então um barulho alto, ela grita ao perceber que o corpo do marido que provocara aquele som ao cair no chão imóvel.

'NÃO!' Ela grita se apoiando na escada com uma das mãos, a outra segurava o filho de forma protetora. Aquilo não era real, não podia ser real, ele não podia ter partido, ela nem conseguiu dizer uma última vez que o amava. A mulher entra em desespero e corre escada acima, ela não ia deixar nada acontecer à preciosidade que carregava nas mãos.

A única coisa que permanecia em sua cabeça era o som do corpo James caindo no chão, ela balançava fortemente a cabeça, em negação.

Chegando ao andar de cima, ela correu para o quarto do filho, colocando ele no berço, Lily trancou a porta, empurrando tudo que via pela frente para cima da única passagem para o quarto, as lembranças de quando ela e o marido decoravam o quarto do pequeno Harry assombravam sua cabeça.

Ela correu até o berço, onde se ajoelhou na frente do filho, que parecia um tanto calmo, lógico ele é um bebê. Ela segura os dedinhos da criança e brinca com eles entre as mãos, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas ela conversa com ele, tenta dizer alguma coisa, tenta pensar um pouco.

'Harry, querido, mamãe te ama tanto.' Ela começa a falar sem perceber que está soluçando 'Papai te ama tanto... Por favor fique seguro, seja forte... lembrece sempre disso, Harry.' Lily da um beijo nas mãos do bebê.

Um novo barulho alto, agora muito mais perto, toda a mobília que ela usara para proteger o quarto agora se despedaçava na parede em frente a porta. A figura fria e horrorosa que acabara com a vida de seu marido estava em pé logo na sua frente.

Lily se levanta e abre os braços de maneira protetora para com o berço e o menininho alegre que ainda não entende o que está acontecendo.

'Saia da frente menina boba.' A voz fria ecooa nos ouvidos de Lily, mas ela se recusa a mover um músculo.

'Não, não Harry! ME MATE NO LUGAR DELE!' Ela gritava enquanto segurava o berço atrás dela com toda a força que ainda lhe restava.

O homem ri e repete novamente a frase, Lily baçanda a cabeça negativamente, tentando não tomar alguma medida precipitada, aquele homem fizera aquilo com James e queria fazer o mesmo com Harry.

'Não! Não Harry! Tenha piedade!' Ela grita novamente em um último gesto desesperado antes da luz verde chegar nela também.

O homem ri mais uma vez e aponta a varinha que matara James para ela, Lily tenta com toda sua força proteger a vida da criancinha pequena atrás dela. Um jato de luz verde acaba com todas as suas esperanças.

De repente, tudo acaba.


End file.
